


Hamster over Bunny XD

by HamsterBunny93



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterBunny93/pseuds/HamsterBunny93
Summary: Wonho always need something to hug for him to sleep. His bunny plushy is always there for him to hug. But what if Changkyun steal the plushy? Or its not even Changkyun in the first place? And Kihyun knows it all.





	Hamster over Bunny XD

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever au in here. Please be kind hehe... Please ignore the grammatical error coz English is not my first language. Enjoy this kiho short story hehe!

"Kihyunnie~ Changkyun stole my bunny again," Wonho whines in front of Kihyun's room. Kihyun opens his room's door and finds Wonho sitting in front of his room with pouts and puppy eyes. "My bunny..." He whines again. "Should I get it from him?" Kihyun asks eventho he knows well what will Wonho answer. "Aaaa.... No. I think he already fall asleep. Let he use it" Wonho lets out his usual answer. "So, you need me to sleep?" Kihyun asks as if this never happened before. Wonho immediately nods and his eyes shine bright, full of hope that Kihyun will agree to be his companion tonight. "I can talk to Changkyun though. He wont mind," Kihyun teases only to get a longer pout from Wonho.  
"But... Maybe he needs the bunny. I need it too but I'm a hyung. I should let him use it," Wonho explains and trying to find excuses to convince Kihyun. Kihyun chuckles at the act. He finds his hyung is so cute behaving like a kid. "Fine. I'll replace your bunny for tonight," Kihyun says finally and thats answer makes Wonho smiles brightly. "Oh yeah! I know I can count on you," Wonho says excitedly as he gets inside Kihyun's room and heads to the younger's bed.  
Kihyun shuts the door then turns to look at Wonho, who is excitedly setting the bed and make himself comfortable. "Let's sleep. Im sleepy," Wonho says as he tugs himself in the blanket. "Arasseo," Kihyun simply obeys and switches the light off, leaving only his small lamp besides his bed on. Kihyun then join Wonho on the bed which he is welcome by Wonho's arms. His head settles comfortably on Wonho's chest while his hands wraps around the older's waist.  
"I like you better than bunny," Wonho suddenly mutters. "Then just hug me to sleep everyday," Kihyun says before continues, "I dont mind, really". Kihyun doesn't know really know what he is saying but he likes it when sleeping in Wonho's embrace. It feels safe and warm. That's why he never refused when Wonho ask for him to sleep together.  
Wonho distances himself a little from Kihyun to make sure the younger is saying the truth. "Believe me, I enjoy having a companion. Its really lonely for me when we have this new room arrangements," Kihyun explains and that makes Wonho smiles wider. "Then, who am I to refuse," Wonho says as grins. He pulls Kihyun close to him in his embrace before kissing the top of Kihyun's head. "I guess I will have a better sleep from now on. Thank you, Kihyunnie," Wonho says as he smiles. "Thank you too," Kihyun replies before he drifts fast to sleep against the older's chest.  
Wonho softly chuckles when he hears soft snores from Kihyun. He then switches off the small lamp with his free hand before drifts to sleep too while securing Kihyun's in his embrace completely.

The next morning...

"Wonho hyung, stops throwing your bunny into my room. I dont need it," Changkyun whines as soon as he comes out from his shared room with Minhyuk. He sees other members are relaxing while watching television in the living room. "I dont need it too now. Just keep it," Wonho replies. "I have hamster as a replace. I like hamster more," He continues before chuckling, getting a knock from Kihyun. Changkyun is confused for a while before gets what Wonho means after seeing Kihyun in the older's embrace. "Fine. Im adopting this pity bunny," Changkyun says in defeat. "Poor you bunny. Your master is a jerk," Changkyun says to the plushie, loud enough to be heard by Wonho.Then, a pillow hit his head. "I heard that!" Wonho shouts. The other members only can shake head and laugh at the two's antics. Who can stop the fake maknae and the real maknae of the group? XD

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give kudos and comments <3 love you guys


End file.
